ME3 Epilogue - Clone Shepard's Revenge : 02 Liara
by maryshepardn7
Summary: One year After Commander Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion through control, his rogue clone gains his memories and a new upgraded body and powers. He then decides to ruin Shepard's reputation by seeking out revenge on Shepard's friends and those who helped him on his journey.


One year After Commander Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion through control, his rogue clone gains his memories and a new upgraded body and powers. He then decides to ruin Shepard's reputation by seeking out revenge on Shepard's friends and those who helped him on his journey.

Clone Shepard docked his undetectable ship on the Shadow Broker vessel and entered the main chamber where Liara was supposedly at. As he entered, the ship AI Glyph floated over towards him to greet him.

"Hello Commander, it has been awhile." the AI said diligently.

"It sure has. Where is Liara?"

"She is currently in the restroom chamber. She has just exited the shower and my skans indi-"

"That's good enough light bulb." Shepard interrupted. He then shot out an electromagnetic burst from his hand, causing the blue AI to flash red as it's programs started to self-delete, causing the AI to completely self destruct.

As he approached the restroom chamber, Feron, the Drell that always followed Liara around came out to see what the noise was. He was immediately surprised to see the legendary Commander Shepard before him.

"Commander I can't believe you're alive." he said with a shocked voice.

Shepard smiled and walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Sorry buddy." He then grabbed the Drell's neck with both hands and quickly twisted his neck, killing him instantly.

Shepard picked up the Drell and opened up the window exposing the tremendous eternal storm that crashed outside. He then threw the Drell out the window causing him to get sucked into the storm.

Shepard then closed the window and continued his walk towards the bathroom. Before fully entering the room he noticed Liara was naked after just stepping out of a hot shower, with her blue skin glistening. She had not noticed Shepard yet in the dark blue room. She walked over to a stall and squatted to tinkle.

As the sound of her peeing hit Shepard's ears , he walked in,undressed.

"Feron, what are you doing in here?" she said shyly.

Shepard stood outside of the stall door quietly as Liara repeated herself.

Shepard then bashed the door open to see Liara cutely tinkling. She almost turned red seeing her former lover was naked as well, right in front of her.

"Sh-Shepard!" she said looking up at him, noticing his flopping cock almost down to his knees. She wanted to talk to him and ask what happened or where he's been. He had other plans though. As she looked up at him, still on the toilet seat, Shepard approached her looking down at his cock as it began to take control of her mind and desires. "Goddess." she said as the flaccid member flopped closer to her face eventually touching her lips. Before she knew it, her hand was on the shaft and the other was gently squeezing his testicles.

She continued sucking for about 10 minutes until Shepard came up with a new plan.

"Come on, lets go outside." Shepard said as he grabbed her hand leading her out of the bathroom.

"But what about Feron and Glyph." she asked.

"They went out for a walk." Shepard lied.

The two went outside into the thunderstorm next to a charged lightning rod that gathered copious amounts of electricity waiting to be released.

The wind howled as they looked out into the storm. "Let's fuck here." Shepard said.

"It seems a bit dangerous Shepard." Liara said holding his cock.

"That makes it more thrilling." he responded. "Let's do this and I'll tell you what happened."

Liara gave him a kind smile and nodded. "Okay."

He quickly bent her over and shoved his huge manmeat into her blue pussy as she grabbed onto a guard rail looking out at the brown cloudy sky. She bit her lip as she moaned in pleasure in response to his monstrous thrusting. He then grabbed her tits and squeezed a good amount of white milk out of them as he then picked her up and continued fucking her as he stood.

After an hour of intense passionate fucking, Shepard's cock began to pulse inside Liara as she bent over to receive his seed. "Get me pregnant Shepard. I want nothing more." She quivered with each pulse as his hot white cum blasted deep into her shaking body. He pulled his enormous cock out and like a dam breaking, cum gushed out of the Asari's vagina. He kissed her one more time as she stood up after a few minutes to let his DNA make a home in her body.

Shepard stood hand in hand as he looked at Liara's beautiful blue naked body and the never-ending mega Storm that the ship traveled on. She looked down and rubbed her waist where Shepard's human sperm was now in the process of fertilizing her, still dripping down her leg. "I love you Shepard." Liara said looking out at the brown storm clouds, wind gusting along her body.

Shepard let go of her hand and backed up from her two steps. "I love you too." He then shot a wave of biotic destabilizer energy, immobilizing Liara. He then used his biotic energy to lift the Asari.

"Shepard! What are you doing!?" She said frantically as she was completely immobilized.

"Sorry Liara. I never cared for you. You mean nothing to me."

Her tearful expression was the most devastated one the clone had ever seen. He then threw her 15 feet into a charged lightning rod zapping the Asari scientist with untold volts. Shepard laughed as he heard her voice wobbling from the electricity. Then the rod blew, shooting Liara off the ship, disintegrating her into dust by the untold amount of volts zapping through her. Her ashes were sucked away by the infinite storm. Her last thought being of heartbreak and betrayal by the man she loved, not realizing he was an impostor.

Shepard returned to her chamber and set the ship to self destruct. He quickly left the ship and saw the beast rip in half and get sucked into the storm, killing the hundreds who were on it, and finally putting an end to the meddling of the Shadow Broker once and for all.

Now that he was through with Liara, it was time to invite Samantha Traynor over for a little rematch.


End file.
